Trick 'r Treat Sam
Trick 'r Treat Sam is an animatronic sold by Spirit Halloween for the 2019 Halloween season. It is a replica of the horror icon Sam, from the film franchise, Trick 'r Treat. When activated, the animatronic raises and lowers its arm as if threatening to stab someone while giggling can be heard. Spirit Halloween's Description "You’ll be able to show off your horror movie fandom with this officially licensed Sam animatronic! With interchangeable heads, you’ll be able to create the perfect look for your Halloween display. Holding his beloved lollipop, Sam moves back and forth making stabbing motions with his arms and laughs so creepily that it will scare anyone in sight!" "Sam from Trick 'r Treat moves his arm up and down in a stabbing motion and his torso moves side to side as he laughs and plays music from the movie. Display him with his classic burlap sack head, or change it up and give everyone a real good scare when you put his unmasked pumpkin head on." * Officially licensed * Exclusively at Spirit Halloween * Includes: ** Animatronic ** Instruction manual ** 62VA Adapter ** Volume control ** External speaker jack ** 2 Interchangeable heads * Product Sounds: ** Background music from movie ** Laughing * Animated * Infrared sensor activated * Step pad compatible (sold separately) * Multi-prop remote activator compatible (sold separately) * Try me button compatible (sold separately) * Battery pack compatible (sold separately) * Adapter Type: 62VA (included) * Cord Length: 10 feet * Dimensions: 51” H x 26” W x 19” D * Weight: 11.15 pounds * Material: Metal, fabric, plastic, polyurethane foam, wire, polyester fiber, electronic parts * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Recommended for display in covered areas * WARNING: Do not use if allergic to latex Trivia *The 2016 Pumpkin Door Knocker animatronic appears on the door behind this animatronic in its official sneak peek. *Trick 'r Treat Sam is the third of four licensed characters to be released this year, alongside Twisty the Clown, the Terror Dog, and Pennywise (2019). *Michael Dougherty (the director of Trick 'r Treat) replied to Bloody Disgusting's article on Spirit Halloween's "Sam" animatronic on Twitter. "I have no fear. There is no need. He is but a grown up pumpkin seed. #TrickRTreat". *The animatronic comes with two heads. Masked, and unmasked. *in the video "Sam's rules of halloween: Always Wear a Costume", the prototype red and white lollipop can be seen when the woman in the video first see's the lollipop on the floor. In the closeup of her grabbing and another shot of her holding it it is replaced with the released black and orange version. Gallery TS.PNG|Website picture TS2.PNG|Website picture unmasked 01422898-i.jpg|Side/back view masked 01422898-j.jpg|Back view masked 01422898-k.jpg|Side view masked 01422898-c.jpg|Front view unmasked 01422898-e.jpg|Front/side view unmasked 01422898-f.jpg|Side view unmasked 01422898-h.jpg|Side view unmasked 01422898-g.jpg|Back view unmasked Trick 'r Treat Sam animatronic prototype.jpg|Prototype Trick 'r Treat Sam animatronic prototype 2.jpg|Prototype in action Trick 'r Treat Sam animatronic prototype 5.jpg|Prototype side view Trick 'r Treat Sam animatronic prototype 1.jpg|Prototype back view Trick 'r Treat Sam animatronic prototype 3.jpg|Prototype close-up Trick 'r Treat Sam animatronic prototype 4.jpg|Prototype unmasked Screenshot 2019-09-18 at 10.02.53 PM.png|Set-up instructions page 1 Screenshot 2019-09-18 at 10.03.25 PM.png|Set-up instructions page 2 Sampromo.jpg|Promotional picture 3ges4BznLb1X.jpg|Featured in advertisement IMG-4919.PNG|Email advertisement Trick 'r Treat Sam lollipop.png|Lollipop Trick 'r Treat Sam 3.png|Front of box Trick 'r Treat Sam box 2.png|Side of box Trick 'r Treat Sam box.png|Side of box 67946643_130668851588300_1067759193810277244_n.jpg|Setup in S.S. Rip Tide display Screenshot 2019-09-26 at 11.47.50 PM.png|Setup in S.S. Rip Tide display (with unmasked head) Videos Official Listing *https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/174708.uts (Sold Out) Category:2019 Category:Animatronics Category:Officially Licensed Category:YJ Toys and Crafts Category:2 Design Animatronics Category:S.S. Rip Tide Category:Trick 'r Treat Line